1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, are generally equipped with a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive. Mounting the storage device to the electronic device by traditional screw type fasteners is inefficient and always requires tools, and the hard disk drive cannot be effectively grounded.